


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cold, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: Noooo summaries!!





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> I'M SORRY THIS IS LIKE THE SAME AS THE LAST ONE OOF

**Hey, I know it’s eleven p.m. and it’s the middle of winter but I’m really tired and can’t sleep. Can I come over**

Pete stared at his phone, the brightness making him flinch a little. Did Patrick just ask to come over because he couldn’t sleep? He did. Pete’s heart fluttered in his chest a little bit. It’d been a little over two months since they’d started dating, but Pete still got ridiculously excited whenever Patrick shared a bed with him. Not because they might do anything, either—he just liked to have a warm body next to his.

_ sure, babe. i’ll be down in a sec to meet you. _

__ **Thanks <3**

Pete smiled at the heart. His boyfriend was such a sap. It was adorable.

Pete got off the couch and threw on some shoes and a coat. He checked the temperature. 12 degrees.  _ Nice _ , Pete thought.

He stepped outside the door of his tiny second-floor apartment and he could feel his eyes watering because of the cold.  _ Jeez _ . Just as he started walking down the staircase, Patrick’s car pulled up in the parking space next to Pete’s.

They met just as Pete reached the bottom of the stairs. Pete turned back around and they walked back up the stairs in silence.

As soon as Pete closed the door behind him, Patrick spoke. “God, it’s cold.” He pulled his gloves off and shoved them inside his coat pocket, putting his coat on one of the hooks beside the door. Pete did the same. “I know, dude. Why did you want to come over now? Not that I don’t appreciate it, because I promise I do.”

Patrick looked down at his feet and blushed. “Um… I just kinda… wanted to sleep next to you.”

Pete’s heart melted. “Aw, babe… That’s really cute.” Pete laced the fingers of his right hand into Patrick’s left, smiling.

“Shut up,” Patrick mumbled, still looking down.

Pete ignored the light-hearted insult. He chuckled a bit. “You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed about being the cutest thing on the whole planet.”

Patrick looked up at Pete, blushing still. “But I’m not.”

“But you  _ are _ , ‘Tricky.” Pete touched his forehead to Patrick’s and closed his eyes. “You’re adorable. Promise. You know what I thought when I first saw you? The first thing that popped into my head when I saw you show up for the band auditions in that argyle sweater was,  _ Holy crud, this kid is cute _ . And when I heard you sing for the first time? God, your voice is angelic. You sing amazingly, you’re sweet,  _ and _ you’re cute. What else could I ask for?”

Patrick nuzzled his face into Pete’s neck. Pete could tell he still hadn’t gotten used to receiving compliments and was still embarrassed by them. Pete decided not to change that, because he loved to see Patrick get flustered by the words coming out of his mouth. Either way, Pete still knew that he appreciated them, even if he didn’t say ‘thank you’ out loud.

Patrick mumbled something, but Pete was so lost in thought that he couldn’t make it out. “What'd you say?”

“I said, you're warm,” Patrick stated, a little louder. “And I'm tired.”

Pete laughed at him again. “'Kay, dude. C’mon.”

Pete led Patrick to his bedroom and let him lay down on the bed. Patrick was so exhausted that he didn't even bother to pull the blankets up, so Pete did it for him. Patrick smiled a little and rolled so he was facing the wall.

Pete climbed in the bed behind him, once again putting the covers up to his chin. He turned so that he could spoon the smaller man, face in his hair and arms wrapped around his middle.

Patrick sighed and put his hands over Pete's. “Thanks, babe,” Patrick murmured sleepily.

“Anytime. Love ya, 'Tricky.”

Patrick didn't respond. He was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> IT SUCKS I KNOW DON'T ATTACK ME  
> GOD I REALIZED AFTER TWO WHOLE DAYS THAT I MEANT PM NOT AM IM SORRY


End file.
